In printers and the like, heretofore, a guide shaft for guiding a print head was supported by supporting plates in such a manner that bearing holes were provided in the supporting plates, the guide shaft was passed through the bearing holes, and the guide shaft was secured on the outside of the supporting plates by the use of screws or E-shaped retainers.
In such a structure, a screwdriver and screws are needed in effecting assembly, and the task of attaching screws and E-shaped retainers is troublesome such that the efficiency of assembly is impaired.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the need for any screwing operation using a screwdriver and to eliminate having to attach E-shaped retainers using a pair of pliers, thereby improving the efficiency of assembly.